Sonic X: The Return Saga
by gwencarson126
Summary: It has been more than a year since Chris was sent home and the Meterax defeated. Life on Mobius has been peaceful as of late. Of course, this doesn't stop Eggman from trying to unlock an ancient secret, powerful and deadly. It is up to Team Sonic to stop Eggman and the "upcoming storm," especially when it involves the survival of not just one world, but two. DOING REWRITE
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Sonic X: The Return Saga**

 **P.S. whether or not you are a fan of Sonic Boom game/ show, Sonic X or anything in the Sonic universe I promise you this will be ten times better.**

 **I will be posting once a week (or two weeks) at least**

 **ENJOY**

 **Remember idealize style are setting descriptions, sounds, reading a text or someone's thoughts**

 **Prologue**

 _ **Setting: Jump City**_

 _ **The area of Jump City is just like any other city. During the day, it is full of life, cars speeding back and forth, pedestrians walking through the streets in large clusters. At night, the energy downsizes, very few cars remain on the road. Most people would be found inside their houses, resting and preparing for the next day to repeat the cycle. Jump City is just like any other place, perfectly normal, simply people living their normal lives day after day.**_

 _ **Right now, it is the dead of night. In a certain part of the city, lays a suburban area, with small living residences, a park, some stores and where the middle school resides. There is no one roaming the streets this late at night. The area is practically deserted. The only things visible on this quiet and peaceful neighborhood are a few parked cars, a couple of lit street lamps….**_

 _ **and two kids coming out of the school's entrance and running down the street, screaming for their lives. A few seconds later, a robot with red eyes, blasters for arms, a huge metallic body, with no legs but hovering from the ground and using a rocket on his back to maneuver itself, comes zooming out of the school and continues to give chase.**_

 **?POV**

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" (both boys)

"We are going to die!"

"Run, just run. Don't look back!"

"Oh man! Here it comes! It's the robot apocalypse!"

So I bet for those who are now just tuning in, you must be wondering why a couple of kids are being chased a ten foot killing machine in the deserted streets of Jump City, in the middle of night. Well I got a tell you, it is the craziest thing that ever happened in my life. I mean, I'm still trying to process this.

One minute, I was looking up at the stars with my best friend, without a care in the world. The next thing I knew, a giant robot came out of nowhere and started chasing us, repeating its quota for us to surrender willing or face elimination. Now we are running for our lives, trying to get away from this killer machine.

 _ **Both boys kept on running, until they took a sharp turn and headed between two buildings, hoping they can lose the robot in the alley way. Unfortunately, they reached a dead end and the robot was blocking the only way out. It held out both its arms, preparing to fire the blasters.**_

Oh man, just when my life can't get any worse…

 _ **All of a sudden, a flash of blue came out of nowhere and began to hit the top of the robot's head repeatedly. Then it zoomed around the robot, until a small tornado developed, spinning the robot around. Pieces flew apart due to the increased speed until there was nothing left, but a pile of robot scrape…**_

 _ **and a blue hedgehog standing in his heroic pose on top of the pile.**_

or completely weird and exciting. __

Who knew in that one moment, my life would change forever.

I thought surviving school and a new town was going to be hard. If that wasn't enough, now I am going to have to deal with an evil scientist, mischievous robot minions, talking animals, floating islands, magic gems, the fate of the whole world….

Wait a minute. I am getting ahead of myself. Like I said, there is a lot to process here.

I think it is best if I start from the beginning.

I guess it all started a little while ago. someplace far away from here, with an overweight madman with an inferiority complex and a speedy blue hedgehog.

…

 _ **A few days ago**_

 _ **Setting: Mobius, Eggman's lab**_

 _ **Normal Narrative**_

It's a busy day in the lab. The sounds of scanners humming in the air, lights flashing in a slow pace. Levers were pulled, the quick pace of typing on a keyboard, moving robotic mechanics working overtime and printers printing huge amounts of data. The room was covered with hard drives, computer screens, measuring equipment and digital devices. In the center of the room was a metallic pedestal, with what looks like a stone tablet on top of it, written in ancient language, unspoken for ages. A scanner hovering above the object emit a blue light upon the stone's surface, as it analyzes the secret message and wirelessly sending the data to a computer screen.

" _Beep Beep Beep_ Decoding of ancient tablet complete," replied the computer.

A man with an egg shaped body, wearing a red and yellow suit, black paints and boots, white gloves, goggles on top of his head and an extremely large mustache, was the only organic being in this metallic fortress. He is known to this world as Dr. Eggman, an evil genius with an IQ of 300 and a constant desire for world domination through the usage of his robotic army. He is currently looking over the data gained from the analysis of the stone tablet. He came across this mysterious object some time ago during his weekly takeover attempts, along with a few other useful artifacts. As a man of science, he found his discovery quite interesting and worth digger deeper. After scanning the tablet, researching every possible lead and "borrowing" some files from the government's data base, he was about to uncover what he believed will be his crowning achievement and the key needed to complete his plans for the Eggman Empire. He walked up to the screen and began to read the translated story.

 _Through all living things, a bond connects us all, in which all energy flows as they become one with nature itself through the mystic gems, which are the pillars sustaining the balance of good and evil. Once the bond is severed, fire and earth will clash, and darkness will cover the heavens, bringing forth the beast. Once the bond is realized, strengthened as a whole, it will bring forth the dawn._

 _This is belief of the Ancients as it led the rise to their civilization, standing tall with metal and green. The empire rose from the ashes, becoming one with the earth, synched in perfect harmony._

 _But the age was not meant to last, as the end was brought upon by one consumed with hatred, vengeance and corruption. A plague of soulless warriors covered in metal sieged war upon the city. Many were lost. Very few survived. The city of the Ancients fell. The storm continued to grow fiercely, soon to spread to other lands, in the form of Ammit, possessing the power of the gods to reshape the world._

 _But before the dark hand could pass judgement, the last of the Ancients overpowered the root of the storm and bound him to an eternal imprison. Judgement was prevented but still remained, as it was impossible to destroy due to the broken contract between the gems and the Ancients. The gems were scattered and the broken key hidden away._

 _If the temple of the last Ancient becomes undone and the keys united one once more, the wave only the demon controls will be unleashed upon the world._

 _Beware of the darkness that resides in the heart of the temple, brought into the light by the power of chaos._

"Mmm, how very interesting. A power of the gods, you say." Eggman's face grew a sinister smile and began to rub his hands manically. "It is just a shame such a weapon is hidden away in a dusty tomb, waiting for a certain doctor to harness control. He he he"

"Hey. What ya reading there, Doc?" it was the high pitch childish voice of a small robot named Bokkun, using his jet pack to hover over Eggman's soulder, trying to see the screen.

"Ugh! Eggman, startled, slammed his fist on top of Bokkun's head, causing a bump to develop.

"Bookun! Don't sneak up at me like that. Can't you see I am busy reading? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"You will still have a greater chance at a heart attack with all that junk food you keep stuffing your fat face with" Bokkun muttered as he rubbed the sore on his head.

"What was that?!"

"Oh! Nothing, sir! I am just wondering if you need anything."

"Well, as a matter a fact, I do" Eggman went to his monitor, pushed a button and spoke through the microphone. "Bocoe! Decoe! Get your last bums over to the main lab this instance!"

A moment later, two robots came crashing in, after rushing through the door. They both landed in a twisted dog pile. Once they saw their boss's angry face, they jumped up and stood straight with a soldier salute.

"Bocoe.."

"Decoe.."

(Together) "reporting for duty, Doctor Eggman."

"Very good. Now listen up you two, start up the factory and get busy building those robots. I am going to need plenty of muscle and fire power for our little project. While you're at it, send some scouts to scan the heavily forested areas for anything interesting. And make sure the Eggmobile is at tip top shape."

"Yes, sir."

Eggman nodded his head and turned to face Bokkun. "As for you, Bokkun, go make me a sandwich."

"Oh man! Why do I get the pity jobs?" whined Bokkun.

"Because I told you to. Besides, all this evil scheming is making me hungry. I need constant nourishment to maintain my eggy physique."

The three robots sweat dropped as Eggman turned to the console and pressed another button, signaling his spy bots.

"I want you to keep an eye out on Sonic and his rag tag team. I want to know what they are doing and if they have acquired any emeralds. We would not want them sticking their noses before we reveal the big surprise."

"What surprise?" all three robots in the room exclaimed.

Eggman turned off the screen. Rubbing his hands together, he turned to face the ancient tablet. He smiled sinisterly, full of confidence, positive that this time his plan will not fail.

"Why the beginning of their demise, of course. And the key to my absolute control of this pathetic world, for I have discovered a possible energy source so strong, completely indestructible, that it will recreate the world as I see fit."

He spread his hand towards the tablet. "Based on my findings, a long lost civilization known as the Ancients hid away their most dangerous secret and I am going to find it. Just imagine it"

Eggman looked up towards the ceiling with hands held high ( _evil villain moment_ ).

"Once I obtain the power of the Ancients and combine it with my robotic designs, I'll have an unstoppable army of powerful metallic warriors. I'll take over this planet with ease and establish the long waited Eggman Empire. Then no one, not even that pesky blue pest, will be able to stop the great Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Mwhahaha. Ahahahahaha. Ho ho ho. _Cough Cough_ Ho ho ho he he he".

"When have we hear that one before?" Bokkun said as he leaned towards the two tall minions, so Eggman would not hear him.

"Here we go again" said Decoe, putting his hand on his shaking head. "Something tells me we are going to need new processors after this."

Bocoe joined in "Do you think it is too late to file for unemployment?"

"Becoe! Decoe! Bookun! Stop fooling around and get to work.

"Yes, sir!" The robotic minions quickly left the room, leaving the evil scientist to remanence in the moment.

"You better watch out, Sonic. Once this is over, everything is going to change."

 **You bet it will. Eggman and his classic robot minions, they always crack me up.**

 **What do you think? As always, Eggman is planning another take over the world bit. Will Sonic be able to stop him and what adventures will wait for him?**

 **What do you think of the introduction. This is a new character. Not telling who yet. Focusing on familiar Sonic and friends first.**

 **I promise you, this fanfic will be filled with twists and turns, along with your favorite characters. It will blow you away. Find out next time on Sonic X: The Return Saga**

 **Sonic and friends, Eggman, Mobius and anything from the Sonic universe belong to SEGA**

 **OC characters belong to me.**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog was one of my favorite icons growing up. Still is, with his confident, kind, cool headed and go to attitude, Sonic is one of a kind. Even my favorite color is blue, but that was decided long before seeing Sonic. I remember during my time at middle school and high school, I would run to my classes (in this level of education, classes are in longer distances from each other, with only 5 minutes to get there). No matter how far my classes were, I would always run, not just to make it in time but because I wanted to run, to go faster and feel the rush of the wind and increased beating of my heart. In the end, I was the fastest, most determined girl, especially in gym class, where I beat everyone in races, even the boys. I would take an extra lap or two for extra credit or just to beat the time as I waited for everyone else to finish their laps. Though I am older, in an age in which cartoon characters** **are** **for little kids, I can never forget. Though I am more serious now, once in a while I look back on the memories of that blue hedgehog. Of course, I used to watch the shows they did of him and I have to say I am disappointed on the cancelations, unanswered question, cliffhangers and/ or the inability to display the aspects of Sonic. For example, the new version** _ **Sonic Boom**_ **, horrible, like the designs but the game was weak and the show makes the gang look so dumb and the adventures are not mind-blowing. One of my favorite shows was** _ **Sonic X**_ **but they left everything in a cliffhanger, literally. What happened to Chris and Shadow after the Meterax? What about Dark Sonic, who I may remind, only had literally two minutes of fame? And the master emerald? And let us not forget about the connection between the two planets? So much more could have been done if the program had more solid story guidelines and details. Maybe even included Metal Sonic? Oh, well. The need for answers and more adventures lead me to write this fanfiction.**

 _ **Feel free to comment and/ or provide suggestions. Provide as much as you can and spread the word.**_

 _ **The more comments and/ or advice I collect, the farther I can go. I am hoping to get at least 100 or more for the time this story is half done.**_

 _ **Most importantly, I hope you enjoy reading my fanfiction. Good Luck.**_

 _ **Be sure to comment.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Start of the Day

**Chapter 1 Start of the Day**

 **This scene was inspired as I was listening to Sonic Drive, the theme song for the opening of Sonic X in Japanese dub. Imagery is an important aspect in writing, especially when creating a good story. When creating this scene, I almost imagined this was the opening screen for a Sonic X movie. Check the song out with this scene. If it doesn't work for you try Escape from the City, another Sonic song.**

 _ **Normal POV**_

Many do not know this, but in a parallel part of the universe, there is a planet similar to Earth. This is planet is known as Mobius. The planet is very similar in structure. The oceans cover most of the planet like Earth, so wide and blue, the deserts scorched with heat and sand and valleys of greens lay besides majestic mountains.

On this particular day, the sky is clear, with a few clouds floating by and the sun shining bright. It was a perfect day for a run, especially for a certain individual. Standing on top of a mountain, stretching his legs, was a blue hedgehog. Blue fur covered most of his body. He has six head quills, two spines on his back and a short blue tail. The skin that covered his arms, belly and muzzle was tan and he wore a pair of white gloves. He was also wearing his signature red sneakers with a white straps and a gold buckle on the side. With his facing the sky, he breathed in the fresh air as the wind blew through his dark blue quills.

From his vantage point, he looked around at the island he was currently on and spotted a blue plane, with a figure waving at him. He smiled.

"Time to get moving." He jumped off the edge and started running.

 _(Opening Song Sonic Drive/ Escape from the City)_

Using his increased momentum, he dashed back and forth, avoiding the rocks, boulders and other obstacles in his way. He was speeding off the mountain into a large cluster of trees, where he jumped and grabbed a vine, swinging through the trees and landed on a branch, but he didn't stop there. He leaped from one branch to another like a ninja, becoming a blue blur as he moved faster and faster. As soon as he saw the clearing, he landed back on the ground, and continued to run.

Who is he?

His name is Sonic the Hedgehog.

The engine of a plane came roaring near where Sonic was. It was a blue airplane, with the word _TORNADO II_ on one side, _SONIC_ on the other and a sticker of two yellow tails on the tail. Piloting the aircraft was a yellow furred fox and Sonic's best friend and adopted brother, Miles Prowler. Of course, he never liked that name, so he is known Tails, acknowledging his twin tails, which he uses to fly around like helicopter propellers.

Today, Sonic and Tails were exploring the nearby islands. Tails was soaring in his plane while Sonic was speeding through the hills and fields of one of the islands. Sonic kept on running, practicing his spin attacking and quick dashes along the path, until he was nearing a cliff, at the edge of the island. Performing an air blast, he took a huge leap off the edge, performing a spin in the air and landed on the wing of the plane.

"That's a 10 pointer, Sonic" said Tails as he gave his best friend a thumbs up. Sonic gave Tails one too and then turned towards the horizon.

"Man, there is nothing like a good run around a couple of islands to make the day worthwhile. All we are missing is a couple of robots to smash and an evil plot to foul."

"Come on, Sonic. Don't jinx it." Tails said as he flew his plane over the ocean. A few dolphins were swimming by.

"I enjoy robot smashing as much as the next guy, but this is the longest period of time Eggman hasn't tried to kill us or take over the world. We should at least enjoy it and relax while we can."

"Relax? You got to be kidding me. I have been relaxing for two whole months. Besides, you and I both know that whenever Eggman steps out of the grid, he comes back with a bigger and badder plan. Must I remind you the time he released Chaos and nearly flooded the whole city."

"I know, Sonic. I know."

"Besides, it's not that I want Eggman to attack, I just need to have some excitement right now" said Sonic as he sat down on the wing with his arms crossed and feeling impatient. At that moment, a whale rose from the ocean and sprayed a huge amount of water out of its blowhole into the air. Unfortunately, some of the water landed on Sonic. He was soaked.

"Gah, I hate getting wet!" Sonic exclaimed as he jumped up in anger and annoyance. Tails was laughing at the scene.

"Hahaha. Looks like you got your excitement for today. Hahaha." Sonic glared at Tails, but it eventually faded into a smile. He could never be mad at his little brother. And he had to admit, it was pretty funny, even if he was wet. Sonic quickly shook the water off his quills, some of the droplets landed on Tails.

"Hey, watch it. Haha."

Sonic just smiled. Tails then checked his watch.

"Well, we better get going" Tails said. "I want to get my equipment ready for tonight."

"What's happening tonight?" Sonic asked.

"It's the first night of Universal Dual Convergence." Tails explained.

"The what of who?" said Sonic with a confused look on his face.

"The Universal Dual Convergence. I mentioned this before. It only happens once every few millenniums. The convergence consists on all of the planets in our solar system aligning perfectly. It supposed to be a once in lifetime time cosmic event."

"Whoa, I have to admit that is pretty cool. So all of the planets line up and even out."

"Exactly. Usually, two or three planets align once in a while. Another form of planetary alignment is the Harmonic Convergence, but it only occurs once. During this phenomenon however, the planets will line up twice in the same month. The first convergence will occur tonight and the second will be at the end of the month. As a rooky in astronomy, I don't plan to mess it. It's once in a lifetime."

Sonic smiled and looked up at the sky. It has been a while since his little venture into space. He has faced so many out of this world challenges, from battling a giant Bio Lizard at Colony Ark (Sonic X: 2nd Season), the Meterax army (Sonic X: 3rd Season) and saving aliens from an interstellar amusement parks (Sonic Colors).

"A once in a lifetime event. Well, life is always full of surprises and we can't waste a single moment. Come on, Tails. Time to head home. I'll even prepare some chili dogs for this special occasion."

"Sonic, you'll make chili dogs even when it isn't a special occasion."

"So. There will always be a good reason to have a chili dog and you know it.

Tails just smiled and shook his head. He looked over his scanner and once he detected a warp zone, he flew the plane through the portal.

A few seconds later, they soared out of the wormhole and were no longer over the ocean. There were fields of green grass and forests, with a couple of small houses on the side. On top of a certain hill, laid a small two stored house, painted yellow and blue, with a shed like structure next to it and an airstrip. On top of the shed were the words Tail's Workshop. In the distance, they could see a floating island, overlooking the land. They had just arrived on South Island.

 **Everything seems peaceful, but all of that is about to change. Don't worry everyone. The action fight signs will start very soon. It is going to be epic.**

 **The Universal Dual Convergence is my cosmic phenomenon creation. But the Harmonic Convergence is real. Sonic belongs to SEGA.**

 **Tune in next time for another instalment of Sonic X: The Return Saga**

 **And remember to comment. I want to hear your side of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3: Angel Island

**Chapter 3: Angel Island**

 **Here is what you have been waiting for. Time for some action. ENJOY!**

 _ **Setting: Angel Island, about the same time Sonic and Tails are arriving at South Island**_

 _ **Far in the distance, miles away from South Island, hovering hundreds of feet above the ocean, is a floating landmass, home to a strong and mighty civilization, long since lost. The island is covered in trees, in the middle lays a large mountain and rivers flow towards the edge, creating waterfalls. How is this possible, an island floating in the middle of the sea, blooming with life?**_

 _ **It is because on this island, commonly known as Angel Island, is the home of the Master Emerald. Deep in the forest, lays an ancient temple, on top of the stairs are seven pillars, each meant to display seven very powerful gems, the chaos emeralds. Currently there are only two emeralds on display.**_

 _ **In the center resides the biggest, most vividly green emerald. In front of it, standing strong and proud, is a red colored figure, with quills hanging down, green and gray shoes and white gloves with two spikes on it and wearing a serious expression, showing this is not someone you do not want to mess with.**_

 _ **He is Knuckles, the last of the Echidnas and the current protector of the Master Emerald.**_

 _ **Knuckles POV**_

For as long as I can remember, it has been my solemn duty in life to protect the Master Emerald and the island I proudly call home.

According to the teaching of my clan, long since lost, the Master Emerald provides the mystical energy, known as chaos energy, needed to sustain life on the island and keep it afloat. It is also the controller of the legendary seven chaos emeralds. Each gem possesses an infinite amount of power and when all seven come together, the energy combines and is released in the form of Chaos Control. If the user of the emeralds has a pure heart, a miracle can occur but if the user has dark intentions, like a certain Eggman, the end result will be catastrophic. Chaos energy is the life source flowing throughout Mobius. It is extremely powerful and unpredictable. Thus the Master Emerald helps maintain chaos energy, both positive and negative, in check and keeps this world perfectly balanced.

As the guardian of chaos and the last of the Echidnas, I take my task very seriously and I am willing to do whatever it takes to ensure the power of chaos does not fall in the hands of evil. That is why I stand here on top of this temple, to watch over the emeralds. I am ready to defend my island.

Anything can happen if I am not vigilant.

At any second, a swat bot could attack and steal the emeralds for Eggman's latest scheme.

Or worse… Rouge the Bat, a common jewel thief and the most irritating being in the universe, can swoop in and steal the emeralds for her petty jewelry collection.

But rest assured, nothing is going to get past by me. Nothing!

 _Snap_

What was that? From on top of the temple, I have a perfect view of most of the island. I turned my eyes towards the edge of the forest and noticed some movement in the bushes.

"Hey, come on out! I know you are there!"

There was silence for a few seconds. Then I turned my head to see more rustling in the trees.

Someone was on my island. Usually the only ones who have ever come to my island, besides the usual lowlife burglars (Eggman and Rouge), are Sonic and Tails. Tails had built me a wrist communicator so they could let me know firsthand if they were coming for a visit. Plus, I could have easily spot their plane.

Whoever or whatever is in the woods, sneaked in without me seeing them.

 _Snap_

I turned to the other side. It is moving fast and stealthy. I get into my fighting position. One thing is for sure, there is high possibility they are not friendly.

"I'm only going to say this one more time. Come on out where I can see you. Unless you are too scared to face me."

All of a sudden, a flash of green zoomed towards me. I quickly held both my hands out in front of me and blocked the attack. Using my strength, I pushed back the object and threw it a few feet from my position. The figure remained standing. It had a green sturdy metallic body, with one big red eye on its tube shaped head, with silver claws and hovering a few inches from the ground. In a way, it almost looks like a modified version of the Meterax, except for the smiling Eggman head insignia painted on its chest.

Eggman, typical. Once again, an attempt to obtain the power of chaos. I maintained my fighting stance.

"If you think a rust bucket like you is going to steal my emeralds, you got another thing coming!" The robot's arms twisted and revealed guns. Its red eye glowed brighter.

I cracked my knuckles, ready to pound this robot into the scrape heap. "You asked for it!"

I charged forward and it began to shot lasers at me. I easily dodged left and right, making it difficult for the robot to hit me. When I got close, I was about to punch it, but before I was able to make contact, it jumped and flew above my head. It looked like it was using a rocket pack to fly and maneuver itself. It continued to shot but I kept on dodging.

One arm, twisted and out came a blade. It flew straight at me, shooting lasers and trying to cut me into pieces at the same time. I kept on moving back and forth. I then charged at it. The robot did the same, pointing the blade at me. At the last second, I slide underneath its feet. Before it could turn around, I quickly jumped up and punched it in the back.

I barely left a dent. I didn't stop there. I ran up to it again and started a punch and kick combo. It kept on trying to shot me and using the blade to attack.

I took out my shovel claws. Once I found an opening, I aimed my spiked fist to the head, hitting the eye piece. It shattered and my fist went through the head. Metal came apart, circuits and wires were flying. The robot was simply a headless machine flying back and forth, waving its weaponized arms in a panic.

I jumped up and landed on top of it. I brought my fist down and cut the robot body in half.

I defeated it. Such a simple task, but now it was no time for celebration.

I was right.

Just as I jumped off the metallic remains, out of nowhere four more robots, similar to the first one, appeared, spread out and surrounding the area.

"So, you want to be pounded to the ground too? Fine by me, I could use the exercises."

I readied myself for more lasers and blades. There is nothing these metal head throw at me could bring me down.

They started shooting lasers. Since there were more to avoid this time and coming from multiple directions, I used the shovel claws to dig a hole in the ground. Tunneling underneath provided me the perfect cover for a sneak attack. I charged out of the ground and hit the robot above me hard with all my might. That's one down.

I ran to the closest one, dodging left and right until I close enough to take out the head. That's two.

Another came from behind and tried to take a swing at me with the blade. I smashed its extended arm off and caught the dislocated limb. I spun it around and aimed the blade to the chest. It went straight through.

I looked at the remaining robot, as it raised one of its arms to the sky. Instead of shooting lasers, out of the weaponized arms flew out what appeared to be a grenade, three to be exact. I got out of the way, away from their projectile descend. I ducked behind a boulder nearby and waited for the explosion.

Nothing happened.

After a few seconds, I came out from behind the boulder, still at the ready.

"Is that all you got? HA! Looks like a dud." Then there was a hissing sound.

Before I knew it, puffs of pink smoke appeared. It's quickly spreading. Two more clouds of smoke started to rise.

I start to cough. I covered my mouth with my arm, careful not to breathe any of the fumes. It must be trying to use the smoke as a cover to sneak past me.

The emeralds!

I head towards the top of the temple. The smoke continued to rise, until the area was covered in a pink haze. I could not see a thing. In fact, my vision is starting to get blurry. I am nearly at the top of temple, I could almost see the glow of the Master Emerald, but my legs…

They are starting to feel weak and wobbly. With each step I took, it felt hard to lift them. Even my arms started to feel like noodles, I could not hold up my arm that was covering my mouth. They fall to the side.

My vision was fading. I could not see straight.

Gravity is forcing my body down. My body, becoming heavy and weak by the second.

I'm starting to loss feeling in my legs. What is wrong with me?

The gas! It's doing something to me. I need to get to emerald. Come on. With all my strength, I reached for the emerald.

Closer, just a little more.

 _Thump_

I fell… a few inches away from the emerald.

I feel so sleepy, I can't move. So tired. My eyes are so heavy. I can't keep them open for much longer.

I hear footsteps. It's the robot.

I can't move my arms or my head. My body is paralyzed.

They are getting closer.

I can't see. I lost my sight.

The sounds echoing in my ear.

Wait, the footsteps, they don't sound metallic.

My mind is drifting away.

I can't move. I have _to…I can't… I …I_

"Sweet dreams, sweetie."

 **Oh no Knuckles!**

 **What do you think? Awesome scene. Am I right? Hope you like it. I do not do much writing in fighting scenes. Don't worry. I will try to improve. But I hope this satisfy you.**

 **Eggman has a new robot. If the description was not clear, it is the robots used in Sonic Boom, the ones Eggman found and used in the first part of the game. I just added a few modifications in weapons. The design structure of the robot belongs to Sonic Boom. Weapon choices like blades and gas grenades belong to me.**

 **Knuckles, Angel Island, Emeralds and mentions of Eggman, Sonic, Tails and Rouge belong to SEGA.**

 **What has happened to Knuckles? Who was that at the end? What will happen to the Master Emerald? Find out next on Sonic X: The Return Saga.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sonic and Tails

**First I would like to thank the following for taking the time to notice my fanfic and even commented on the chapters I have posted so far in and Deviantart**

 **Skye the Hedgehog101**

 **Thomas the Traveler**

 **Ratchetxclank**

 **IAMBATMAN**

 **fanficCHICK**

 **twoxthe trouble**

 **sonicfangirl**

 **blackbutlet**

 **milyxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **NoSignalBlueScreen**

 **Kirashadraws99**

 **Scarlet245**

 **xXAmyWoodsXx**

 **Based on review count, I have a total of 18 comments and I have only posted 3 chapters so far**

 **THANK SO MUCH EVERYONE!**

 **Now on with the show and remember** _ **Italicization is for sounds, thoughts and flashbacks**_

 **Chapter 4: Sonic and Tails**

 **Setting: Tail's Workshop, about the same time Knuckles is taking a nap**

"Alright, Tails. I got the stuff. Where do you want me to put?" said Sonic, carrying a large box of star maps, gears and astronomy tools out of the house.

"Just place on the table" said Tails pointing to the picnic table while he continued to adjust his homemade telescope. "Thanks, Sonic. I appreciate the help."

"No problem, Tails." Said Sonic as he placed the box down and grabbed a chili dog from the plate nearby. "So, _munch…munch_ …when is this convergence suppose too happen anyway?"

"Just in a few hours, somewhere close to midnight tonight, but I want to be ready for it. There is even going to be a few meter showers. I can't wait!"

"Man, Tails. Do you always get this excited when something sciency comes up?"

"Whatever, Sonic. Hey, can you hand me the concave lens? There should be a small silver case in the box."

Sonic mocked him with a solder salute and started to search through the contents. He found the silver case, as well something else.

He carefully took out what appeared to be an old photo of their friends aboard the Blue Typhoon. There was Amy, hugging an uncomfortable Sonic, hovering above them was Charmy, on the stage was Knuckles and standing next to Vector was a 12-year old Chris. Hanging upside down from the ceiling was a transparent Espio and providing a peace sign to the camera was Cream, with a cheerful Cheese floating next to her. In the center of the group were Tails and Cosmo. The other object Sonic took out was a golden inhibitor ring, which belonged to one of Sonic's greatest rivals, Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Hey, Tails. Check it." said Sonic as he handed Tails the silver case and showed him the picture and ring.

"Whoa, is that…?"

"Yep, it's Shadow's." Sonic held up the ring. "And this," he handed the picture to Tails.

"I remember this" replied Tails, admiring the photographed image. "That was a good day. It's hard to believe it has been more than a year since…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Sonic stared at the ring in his hand and then turned his head towards the sky, lost in his thoughts. Compared to their photographed images, both Sonic and Tails have grown a few inches taller since that time. To the Sonic gang, it has been more than a year. He still remembers that day, everyone in Team Sonic does.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _In the final battle against the Meterax, Cosmo infiltrated the dark planet and immobilized Dark Oak. Sonic and Shadow, both in super form were launched into the planet's core. The planet was destroyed but due to the extent amounts of energy drained from the planet eggs and chaos emeralds, the planet threatened to release a powerful shock wave that would disintegrate anything within a 1,000-mile radius. Since they used every ounce of power to fuel the Sonic Power Cannon, the Blue Typhoon and the Crimson Egg had no hope of escaping the blast range. Before anyone realized it, Shadow knocked Sonic and used the last of his strength to perform Chaos Control. According to Eggman, Shadow transported the planet and himself into a pocket dimension, where time stood still. The galaxy was saved, but they lost two of their allies. Sonic searched the wreckage for any signs of life. The only thing he was able to find was a single seed and one of Shadow's inhibitor rings. Soon after returning home, Chris returned to Earth, without a chance to say good-bye._ _As for Cosmo's seed, it currently sits proudly on the opened window sill of Tails's Workshop. So far, the seed has grown to small healthy green shrub, with a single unbloomed bulb._

"Sonic?"

Sonic snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Tails, who had a face of sadness. Sonic could not blame him. It was a hard day for everyone, especially for Tails. Cosmo was his first crush and her death really impacted him. It took some time, consoling and the support from all their friends. Eventually, he was able to move on.

"Yeah, I know. I miss them too," Sonic placed a comforting hand on Tails's shoulder and give his best smile, "but don't let it get you down. You know it was hard day for everyone, but we continue to pull forward, ready to face the good and bad. And remember, we will always have each other, along with the rest of our friends." Tails smiled, he could always count on his big brother to cheer him up when he is feeling down.

"Alright" said Sonic as he placed the ring in his quills (same place he sometimes stores the emeralds). "Come on buddy. Let's finish up. We do not want to miss the stars tonight, do we?"

"No we don't." Tails placed the old photo inside his tool belt, opened the silver case and took out the lens. Tails replaced the old lens with the new and closed the compartment. He checked his work one more time to see what else needs to be done. "Just need to tighten the bolt and we are good to go for stargazing. Hand me, the wrench, will you?"

"OK." Sonic was about to hand Tails the wrench when his ears picked up a noise. "Huh?"

"What's wrong, Sonic?" Sonic held his hand out to signal Tails to be quiet as he tried to pick up the noise. Shortly after, Tails was able to hear it too. The distant sound of a large boom echoed the area. "It sounds like…"

Sonic's eyes widened. " _Oh no._ Tails, get down!" Sonic pushed Tails aside, just in time to avoid the incoming missile. It missed by a few feet. Suddenly more came raining down upon them. One of them was heading towards Tails's telescope.

"Gah! My telescope!" exclaimed Tails and in a sonic second, the telescope was in his arms, with a smirking Sonic in front of him.

"You're welcome."

"Sonic, look!" Tails was pointing towards the sky as a blue projectile was heading towards them, breaking the sound. Sonic grabbed Tails and pulled him away from the upcoming landing site. Dust flew everywhere. Sonic quickly went into his fight stance, his eyes glaring straight at the crashed object. He knew who it was.

"Tails, get to the Tornado and get that weapon of yours ready!"

"On it" replied Tails, heading towards his hanger. As for Sonic, he continued to maintain eye contact with a pair of soulless glowing red eyes. He put on his usual smirk.

"Well, long time no see, Metal."

 **AAAAAHHHHHHHHH OMG OMG OMG**

 **You heard it here folks, Sonic X (while my version continuation of Sonic X) has one of your favorite killer robots. Introducing Metal Sonic.**

 **Sorry to live you hanging right now but hopefully I can post more soon, but I have to warn you I have last few classes and major final exams until June. I may not meet my schedule of once a week post but I will post as soon as possible once I am done. I need to get my A's, you feel me.**

 **What do you think? Tell me. Review. Comment. More comments mean more chapters to come.**

 **Anything or anyone you want to appear in the next few chapters, anyone you hate? I am hoping for later chapters to be small separate adventures and confrontations, like the show. You know, some episodes followed an important story part (Shadow and Space Colony Ark, Perfect Chaos adventure) while others were random adventures but still focused on story plot of finding the emeralds (Satellite Swindle, The Last Resort, Unfair Ball).**

 **What adventures do you want the gang to experience? Any ideas? Just let me know?**

 **Anyway, it looks like a Metal Sonic vs Sonic the Hedgehog royale. Vacation time for Team Sonic is over. Who will win? What will happen? Why is Metal here? What is the weapon Sonic was talking about?**

 *****Hey, what about Knuckles? The big baby is still sleeping!*******

 **Knuckles: Hey, who you call a baby?**

 **Me: Sorry**

 **Knuckles: And besides I was not sleeping. I was just caught off guard. It can happen to anyone, even the greatest of fighters.**

 **Me: (** _ **Sweatdrop)**_ **Yeah sure whatever you say Knuckles.** _ **I'm sure it has nothing to do with you being a knucklehead..**_

 **Anyway…..**

 **Find out next time on Sonic X: The Return Saga.**


	5. ATTENTION READERS READ THIS UPDATE

ATTENTION READERS TO SONIC X RETURN

I have decided to rewrite the chapters

every time I read through them I feel rushed, disorganized and feels like something is missing

You see, the last time I updated I was just starting summer classes and I promised to come back.

Unfortunately, after surviving one of the hardest classes ever, by the way nailed it, I have lost touch of my mojo. My spark, the rush, my inspiration has dimmed down. After all the studying, homework and exams every week (in college summer classes, exam is once a week, with pop quizzes every day) all the energy used to conquer the class is burned up so it is going to take a while for me to recharge to get my mojo back. In the words of CASTLE, once you have the beginning you can easily make the rest of the story. I just need to fix the chapters to make sense and prepare for the rest of the story I have. So far, based on comments I gained already, I am doing good, just to work a bit on the grammar and give the storytelling some strength. So Sonic X Return will be taking a break for a while. For now, I will be posting drawing and such at . Drawing has always been a good outlet for me, so to me it is stress reliever and brainstorming tool. Some of the styles and scenes might be used in the story.

For those who like my story idea so far, don't you worry I will not quit. In the meantime, enjoy my other updates and check out my favorites to see other deviantart material that may spark your interest at

UNTIL THEN

ENJOY YOUR LIFE AND HAVE A GREAT SUMMER

And HAPPY 25TH ANNIVERERY SONIC!


End file.
